Love Kills Slower Than You Think Chapter 1
by Arianna Vampire
Summary: i was bored & my friend gave me the idea to start a random vampire story...
1. Chapter 1

I sit in the classroom doing nothing but biting my lip peircings & play with the ring on my finger. I glance at the people walking by. the look at me as if burning the word 'freak' into my forehead. One girl whispered "Freak" as she walled by. I did nothing but roll my eyes & brush my black & red bangs out of my eyebrow peircings. I am always the oddball in my class. now, in college, i'm really the oddball. i'm the only vampire with a bunch of peircings at my school. 24 are in my face not including my ears. 3 are in each eyebrow, 3 are in my bridge, the outer corner of my eyes, each side of my nose & my septum, angel kisses, snake bites, one below my septum, one in the center of the snakebites, both of my cheeks, and then 2 in my chin. None of the other vampires are like me. Sure, they all have a cool abillity. But me, i can mutate into whatever is WORSE than a regular Vampire. It's a weird mutation in my genes that causes me to have every abillity known to vampires & more. More as in growing a second & third pair of fangs & whatever alse i haven't found out about yet. I also get really really REALLY bad cravings for blood. If my cravings get bad enough, my eyes turn from the dark maroon-ish red to a bright fresh blood red. the mutation from that point on is down the drain for anyone but me. i first found out about the 'changes' while i was in summer camp.

it all started on a cold, stormy, blah kind of days 8 years ago. i was in a Summer Camp for 'gifted' vampires. me, the most 'bi-polar' vamp ever surrounded by idiotic vampires. that had mass murder written all over it. i had finally made a few friends. first was Brandon. he was a computer techie (NERD) that enjoyed hacking the teachers computers & changing grades in his free time. then came Sara. she was an extremely amazing artist. then there was Christopher, the gamer. followed by Brett, the rocker. and Mark, the fighter. Finally Eliott, the future lawyer. we had a tight-knit group. we bummed around during free time & chilled after curfew. my '21st' birthday was comming up faster than i could count to 1 million in all 35 languages i know & i already had a major crush on one of my best guy-pals. it was hard on me cuz i knew that he wouldn't ever like me more than a friend. it was bad enough he was dating another person, let alone it was my worst enemy, Aimee. it was the last night at the camp & we were all sitting around the bonfire we had started a few hours earlier. Brett had snuck off to find his girlfriend. during the first month here, she was caught by me, Mark, and Elliott cheating on Brett with this guy named Sam. everyday of the 4 months we have been at this camp, they have been fighting & arguing. Sara told me that a breakup was in their near future. she was right. about an hour after we realized that Brett was 'missing', he wondered back. alone. with tears forming in his eyes. we all knew what had happened. Brett, HIMSELF, caught her cheating on him with Sam. he sat by me & stared into the fire. i nuged him with my elbow. he glanced at me trying not to cry. "don't cry, Brett. or i'll start crying & nobody wants to see that. c'mon... it's the last night of camp & we need to have some fun." i say trying to cheer him up. Elliott, who was sitting on my other side, made a face behind me & that made Brett crack up. it made me happy to see him smile again. "yeah. i guess i have to try to forget what happened & move on." he replied looking back into the fire. "How about we pull a prank on someone" Brandon said after a moment of scilence. we all look at each other. "Sure. why not? it'll give us something to do for the time being." i say after a minute. "thanks for making the disision oh fearless leader." Mark said. "no problem, buttmunch. anytime." i reply smiling. we all giggled.

'What are we gonna do for the prank?" Brandon asked looking around the fire. "we could take Ari's undies & put them in Headmasters cabin. then he'd be questioned for having girl's undies in his cabin." Mark said. i glared daggers at him. "Sounds good to me" Brett & Eliott said. my mouth dropped open.  
"why mine? why not Sara's? or someother girl's?" i whined. "cuz you're the only one here that has naughty undies. the naughtier the undies, the funnier the prank." Mark replied dead serious. it's not ever like him to be that serious. "i still don't see why it has to be MY undies. & why the hell are we talking about my undies?" i said crossing my arms. "Just go get your undies." Elliott said. i refused. "no." i simply said. Elliott & Mark looked at Brett & nodded. Brett then stood up & started to walk towords Sara's & my cabin. i blurred to him. "no. my cabin is off limits. got it?" i said. he just kept walking & smiling. i stood in front of him & tried to stop him by pushing him back, but he pushed me back instead. once at my cabin, he opened the door & walked in. again i tried to stop him like i did earlier, but he backed me up into the wall. i looked up at him & he smiled down at me. i slowly shook my head "Don't think about it" i said. "c'mon Ari... plz just this once. we have this all planned out. it's not like this means anything." he replied making sure theres no such thing as personal space. "the Headmaster hates me anyways so wou-" i started, but was stopped by Brett's soft lips meeting mine. "It'll be fine. trust me." he said smiling after he pulled away.  
"fine. just this once. but why'd you-" i started again. "kiss you?" he said looking uber happy again. i nodded. "cuz i had a crush on you since the begining of this stupid camp. but because of my now Ex, i couldn't tell you. that & Sara told me about your crush on me earlier today anyway." he said being serious & then smiling again. "i'd yell at Sara...but i think i'll thank her for this." i said smiling & trying not to blush. Brett stepped back & grabed my hand. i led him to my room. we gathered my undies & headed back to the fire hand in hand. i walked past Sara & whispered 'Thank you' in her ear. she looked at Brett & i. she saw we were holding hands. she just nodded. i was happy that nobody could see me blush because of the fire. i was pretty sure i was RED. "ok. so, now what?" I asked.  
"Brandon will tap into the main computer & make everything crash. Christopher will play random music really loudly & lead everyone to the opposite side of the camp. Sara & Elliott will distract everyone while i will start a fight with someone to help keep them distracted. & you & Brett will go put the undies in Headmaster's cabin. give the signal & we will return to Sara's & Ari's cabin as fast as we can. everyone got it?" Mark said proud of how he planned how the prank will go. We all nodded & set out to complete the prank.

Brett & i waited outside in a tree for Christopher to start the music. while we waited, we were making out. Sara & Elliott weren't helping at all. they kept howling & making gagging sounds. i picked off a pinecone off of the tree & threw it at Elliott. it hit him on the nose & then he threw a rock at me & Brett. it was dark outside so, we couldn't really see where we were aiming. we just guessed. i was gonna drop a pair of my undies to see if i could land 'em on Elliotts head, but Brett stopped me. he leaned over & whispered in my ear "watch this" just before he spit.  
"EWWWWW! BRETT!" we hear Sara yell. Brett looked at me with big eyes.  
i said nothing but covered my mouth with my hand. no sooner had i covered my mouth, Headmaster peeked his head out the door to see what happened. Brett was starting to say something & i quickly coverd his mouth & pointed down at Headmaster. He looked all around the area as Brett & i practicly sat in each others lap. When Headmaster was just inside of his cabin, Brandon started to make everything crash. Christopher started to play 'Funky Town' & Headmaster quickly walked out of his cabin & got everyone out of their cabins. 94 campers & 10 counsilors & Headmaster were half-asleep standing on the field. Sara & Elliott snuck to the field as we saw Mark start a fight with another camper. Brett signaled me to jump down. i did & snuck into Headmasters cabin. Brett followed behind me closely. We take a step inside & start to throw my undies everywhere. We snuck back out 5 minutes later & ran to My cabin unseen. Brett whistled a high pitched whistle that only himself, Brandon, Elliott, Sara, Mark, Christopher & i could hear. Mark suddenly stopped fighting & wooshed away. same with Sara, Elliott & Christopher. When they arrived, Brett & i were sitting on the couch in the 'front room' of the cabin. we all crashed onto the couch untill we were sure that everyone was asleep again. by this time, everyone was passed out on the couch exept Sara, Brett, Brandon & myself. but, Sara & Brandon were in a daze, so, they wouldn't last much longer. Brett stood up & grabed my hand quietly saying "c'mon. take a walk with me.". we walked outside & went to the hill that over looked the City. we sat close to one another & cuddled. Cuddling became kissing, and kissing turned to making out & sitting down became me laying down with Brett kneeling over me. Suddenly, a crash of lightning sounded not that far away from us & it started pouring down rain. we stopped & laughed. he stood up & pulled me up. we slowly walked back to my cabin still stopping to have 'mini' make-out sessions every once in a while. we finally got to my cabin, soaking wet. Once inside, i tip-toed to my room & Brett went to the bathroom. i changed into a dry tanktop & pajama pants. i walk into the bathroom to blowdry my hair. but when i did, Brett was shirtless & sitting on the counter, hair a wet mess & jeans soaked. i looked at him & he smiled back. he looked like he was waiting for me. he pulled me to him & hugged me & whispered "Je t'aime" [i love you] in my ear. i responded "moi?" [me?] & he giggled.  
"oui. mais oui?" [yes. but of course.] he responded through giggles. then, i had the amazing idea to go from French to German. "Was machst du heute abend?" [what are you doing tonight?] i asked mixing things up. "ficken deine mutter" [fucking your mother] he said smiling a twisted smile. "keine mich? verdammt" [not me? damn] i replied with a small smirk. he kissed me & said "ich will dich ficken jetzt." [i want to fuck you now]. i must've blushed cuz this was de-ja-vu from one of my dreams i had at this camp earlier. i figured out the perfect thing to say. i said "biss mich" [bite me]. then, Brett brought out his fangs & picked me up bridal style & carried me quietly to my room in a continuous kiss. he gentally laid me on the bed & stratled me. he pulled away from the kiss & looked at me like he was getting away with murder. which accually was the truth in the eyes of Aimee. i looked up at Brett. his eyes pleaded for me to help him forget what happened. "Should we really be doing this? we di-." Brett started "i'm sure" i said kissing him more. He sat up not breaking the kiss & ripped my shirt & shorts off. He kissed his way down my torso to my panties. his tongue lifted up my g-string as his teeth bit it. he slowly pulled my undies down with his mouth, stroking my leg with his tongue. he took off his pants & then blurred back up to look at me face to face. "This is gonna hurt a little bit, Babe. i promise i won't hurt you that much." Brett said as he gentaly slid into me. i moaned a little bit & bit my bottom lip. he started out slow & quickly got faster & harder. i couldn't do anything but moan loudly. Brett shut me up by kissing me & whispering; "Babe, you gotta be quiet. we don't want THEM to know. at least not tonight. we'll tell them tomorrow.". i nodd & kissed him even more. after 10 or 15 minutes of Brett going 'hardcore' on me, he leaned down & whispered breathlessly in my ear; "i'm about to cum. you still sure about this?". i nodd & reply breathlessly as well "yeah. i'm sure". he goes in again, but this time, he went in really deep & let loose. i just moaned as quiet as i possibly could. Brett slowly pulled out & layed down next to me. for the next hour, we layed there & made out untill we fell asleep in eachothers arms.


	2. Love Kills Slower Than You Think Ch 2

In the morning, we awoke to Sara going "OH MY FUCKING GAWD", slamming the door & running to the from room area. then we looked at eachother & listened. everyone else, that didn't return to their own cabin, was all confused. Brett quickly put on his pants & blurred to his cabin from the window in my room. i put my tanktop & shorts back on & sat there like nothing happened. my door flew open & Sara looked at my bed like she couldn't believe that Brett wasn't there. "Good Morning." i say as the rest of the group walk to my door. "Sara.. did you smoke something?" Elliott said as he glanced around my room.  
"NO! he was here! i swear!" Sara yelled.  
i looked puzzled & said "what are you talking about,Sara?". She looked at me as if knowing that i knew that i was lying. "but.. i saw.. Brett in here.. ealrier..." Sara said unsure of what she saw before. Just then, we saw Brett walk out of his cabin & headed over to the window he had jumped out of earlier. "whats new?" he asked as he approached the window. "Sara is going insane. she thought she saw you & Ari together in here earlier." Mark said. "Dunno why she'd think that.. but ok." Brett said. suddenly Aimee walked over to Brett & the rest of us. "Brett. i just want to say sorry for what happened lastnight. it wasn't my fault. Sam-" Aimee started but i interupted. "Aimee, if it was Sam's fault, he would be saying sorry to Brett. i fer sure don't believe you. dunno 'bout the rest of 'em. but i don't. what i saw sure as hell didn't look like it was Sam's fault." she looked at me like i was the insane one. "But he-" She started again but Brett turned to face us inside the room, he rolled his eyes & jumped inside the window. "Aimee. just shut up. i'm NEVER gonna get back with you. i love someone else." Brett said pissing Aimee off. She stormed off yelling "you can't go far without me". Brett yelled back "WATCH ME!". he slammed my window shut & flopped face first in a huge pile of beanbags in the corner of my room. "So.. someone else?" Brandon said after we hear Brett sigh. he sits up & looks at me for a second & then the others. "y-yeah. someone else." Brett said & my heart skipped a few beats. i glanced down at my feet that were hidden under blankets. Sara slipped out of her state of daze. "(gasp) ARI! FOR REAL?" i knew she saw what had happened lastnight/this morning. "what? i don't understand..." i reply still hiding my secret hook-up. "You & Brett? really?" she continued immediatly after me. i looked at brett who smirked. "well, i guess the vamp is out of the coffin." Brett said standing up. "Whoa! this is... umm.. well... not what i expected." Elliott said scratching his head. before we had the chance to reply, the breakfast bell rang. we all hurried out to get there on time. while standing in line, Elliott, the tallest of the group, looked back & saw Aimee like 10 people behind us. "heads up. Aimee is back there. if she see's you two-" Elliott started but Brett interupted. "She can know about us for all i care." Brett said putting his arm around me. i glanced back to look at Aimee without being seen & saw one of her friends run up to her & told her "Brett hooked up with Ariannaleigh lastnight after you two split". i turned around & mouthed 'oh, shit!'. Brett leaned down & asked what was wrong. i simply told him.  
"one of Aimee's friends just told everyone around her about us.". he took a deep breath & slowly let it out. "OH. Ari! whats your real name anyway?" Mark said. "Ariannaleigh. my mother wanted me to be named Annaleigh & my father wanted to name me Arianna. my Uncle, being a freakin genious, told them to name me Ariannaleigh. i personally hate it. i want to legally change my name to Ari." i reply finally reaching the breakfast room. we got our food & sat down at the table in the corner furthest away from the food area. food has absolutely no nutritional value to us, but because we live with humans, we need to maintain a human-like appearance & act like humans.

After Breakfast, Aimee walks over to Brett & i who were lounging in one of the 2 hammocks. the other one was occupied by Sara, Brandon, Christopher and Elliott. Mark was lounging on the lowest tree branch above the rest of us. "What do you want, Aimee?" Brett said still having his arm around me. "why are you with that bitch right there? you can do better than her. i mean, look at the people she hangs around with." she said. i sat up & said "Call me a bitch, i don't care. but call my friends out & we need to talk. hey! here's some advice: if you talk shit, you're bound to be hit." . man, Aimee did NOT like that at all. Aimee just snickered & replied "make me, Bitch" . Brett tightened his grip on me, so i couldn't go hurt her. "Both of you need to chill." Brett said calmly. "But why her, Brett? i want an answer." "Because she's not one to CHEAT on someone... & because..." "Because?" "Well, multiple more reasons accually." "Oh realy?" "First of all, you always blew me off to go shopping & stuff with 'your girls'. Secondly, all of the times we kissed, hugged and even talked, i was thinking about Ari. Lastly, you don't even KNOW german." Brett said, temper forming. "But Brett, German is such a violent language. why would you want to speak it in the first place?" Aimee continued to whine. "Aimee, we don't want to fight. we just want to live life to the fullest. is that a problem with you?" Brett asked sternly. i wanted to say something, but i feared for the groups safety. Aimee's 'posse' is godzilla compared to ours. we only have 7 & she has like 300. "no. it's not that. but it's WHO you're with." Aimee said looking at me. Brett looked me up & down. "I don't see a problem." he said smiling at me. i couldn't stop myself from smiling back. "It's how she dresses! look at her, Brett! short-shorts, a corset-like tubetop & thigh high boots. Whats NOT wrong with that?" Aimee said pointing at my clothes. i looked down at my top & bottoms. "I smell a jeallous skank!" Mark sang to 'himself' outloud for Aimee & the rest of us to hear. "UGH! YOU PEROPLE MAKE ME SICK!" Aimee yelled as she stormed off. then Mark yelled; "SMELL THAT? THAT'S DEFEAT! SKANK!" we looked up at Mark & he just smiled back down at us. Suddenly, we hear an announcement roar over the intercom. "WILL THE GIRL WHO LOST HER UNDIES REPORT TO HEADMASTER IMMEADIATLY." i faced Brett & burried my face into his side. "BUSTED!" Elliott yelled. I stood up & walked over to Elliott. "i'll just blame you." i said with a smirk as Brett stood up & grabed my hand. we headed for Headmasters cabin. While walking, Brett held onto my hand as if i was dangling over a cliff. Before we walked into Headmasters Cabin, i paused & took a deep breath in & opened the door. "Ariannaleigh. welcome. what brings you here?" Headmaster asked as i stepped in. "umm. Someone took the undies from my room during the night lastnight. & i came here to collect them seeing how we only have a few hours left at camp this year." i say quickly dropping Bretts hand. "here you go" Headmaster said as he handed me a bag with my undies inside. "Oh, Ariannaleigh, while you & your friend is here, i would like to talk to you 2 & see if you guys want to be counsilors next year. is that anything you guys would like to do?" Headmaster said looking at Brett & i. we looked at eachother & nodded. "Great! just sign these papers & we'll talk about this later. you 2 must go pack." Headmaster said as we finished signing the papers, he pushed us out the door & took the papers from us. as soon as the door slamed behind us, we grabbed eachothers hand again & headed to my cabin.

Brett sat on my bed while i packed my clothes into the duffel bag i brought. next was the blankets on my bed, which were under Brett & i knew he'd refuse to move. i started to pull on the blankets & Brett wasn't gonna move. he looked at me & smirked. "you gotta pack, don't you?" i asked. he shook his head. "no. i packed yesterday.". great, he's done packing. fer sure he won't move now. "Can you go tell Sara to go pack her bags? she's always the last one packed." i said to Brett who was laing down on my bed. he looked out the window. "here she comes. Omg.. look at her". i looked & saw Sara giving Elliott a piggy-back ride. we both giggled. i finished paking my clothes & then i got a call from Zara, my older sister. i had no excuse to NOT answer the phone "City Morgue."  
"Ariannaleigh, you need to grow up already. you're 665 years old!" "What do you want, Zara?" i ask sitting on the edge of my bed by Brett.  
"Mom & Dad need to talk to you as soon as possible."  
"ok. put 'em on the phone."i reply hoping i could talk to them. "They say that they need to talk to you in person."  
"ok. i'll be home as soon as i possibly can. we still have another hour at camp then we can leave. besides, i have friends who will be riding with me." i say glancing at Brett & rolling my eyes.  
"just hurry as fast as you can. they say it's important"  
"ok. see you in a few hours at the most"  
"just hurry" she said as she hung up. The door opened suddenly. we looked, it was Sara, Mark, Elliott, Christopher and Brandon. They looked around my room. "Jeez, you're room got packed fast. did Brett help?" Elliott asked. "Nah! i just did what i'm doing now." Brett said smiling. "Lazy" Mark & Elliott said in unison. "tell Brett to get off my bed so i can pack my blankets. he won't listen to me." i ask. Brett stood up, opened the window again & sat on the window sill. he looked out the window as if he was looking for Aimee. i quietly sighed & tossed the bags i finished packing out the window. i folded my blankets & put them in my final bag. i tossed that out the window too. "Ummm.. Ari?" Elliott said. i looked at him. "You forgot your pillow." he replied pointing to my pillow.  
"DAMNIT!" i yelled picking it up & tossing it out the window without even looking. we heard an "oomph" & a loud thud. i quickly looked at the window to where Brett was sitting. he was gone. i ran to the window & peaked out. as soon as i did, Bretts strong arms reached up & pulled me onto him. i landed straddling him & in a passionate kiss. "Jeez, sucking face much." i hear the others say as they looked out the window. Brett slowly pulls away & laughs.i finally get up & help Brett up. we look into the window & see Elliott & Mark laying on the bed.  
Brett leans forward, up against the window & says; "good thing those 2 don't know about last night." i giggled & replied "yeah.". Elliott & Mark look at each other &, as fast as they could, blurred over by Sara. Sara, on the otherhand, stared at Brett & i with owl eyes. i just smirked. suddenly, i got a really bad feeling. dunno why, but i did. another announcement came over the intercom; "IT THAT TIME AGAIN CAMPERS.. AT THIS TIME, PLEASE PACK YOUR BELONGING INTO YOUR CARS.". as the announcement went off, we grabbed our bags & piled them into the back of my Hummer. i close the back end with force. the door slamed shut & i turned around to see Aimee crying her eyes out untill she saw me looking at her. "What you lookin' at FREAK?" she sneered as more tears fell slowly down her cheeks. but before i could say anything, i saw Sam walk behind her with another girl in his grasp. Sam dumped her. i quickly turned around & walked back to the firepit.

We all sat around the pit & waited to see what happens. 10 minutes passed & Headmaster finally walked to the firepit. "People, please quiet down." Headmaster said as we grew quiet. "We have some news." he said as the last of the people shut up. "we will have new counsilors next year." he continued. there was a quiet murmur between people as Brett & i look at each other & smiled. Sara nugged me in the side, when i looked she mouthed to me: "what did you do this time?". i smiled & said "just watch". the Headmaster glanced at me & Brett & smirked. the group grew quiet again. "Will the new counsilors pleaze join me down here by the firepit." Headmaster continued. Brett & i stood up & joined Headmaster next to the firepit. Elliott & Mark had their jaws on the ground. the rest of our group had owl eyes. being a counsilor will be fun; later curfew, more privaliges & more respect from the campers.


End file.
